


Missing You

by RadicalEd12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalEd12/pseuds/RadicalEd12
Summary: Kakashi is two weeks late coming home from a mission.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Missing You

Iruka sat at his living room window, the handheld phone dangling from his hand. The weather was foggy and rainy, matching the brunette's mood. He pulled his blanket up and around him, running his thumb over the number pads on the phone. Kakashi had left on a mission, and he was two weeks late on coming back home. Iruka was trying his best to keep himself together, but he was reaching the end of his rope. A soft knock sounded from his front door, breaking Iruka’s thoughts. He glanced at he door, wondering who was out in this weather, and if he wanted to answer it or not. Another knock was applied followed by a familiar voice. “Iruka, its Yamato. Can you let me in please?” Iruka instantly got up from his seat and quickly ran to the door, opening it to find the wood user sprinkled with rain. “Hey Yamato.” Iruka greeted him, letting him in and closing the door behind him. “Hey there. I was just on my way back from the grocery store and decided to stop and check in on you.” Yamato replied, unzipping and removing his damp vest. “How are you holding up?” “I’m doing…okay I guess. Here, I’ll toss this into the dryer for you.” Iruka took the vest from Yamato and went into the utility room. The taller man followed, sensing a small lie from the teacher. He leaned against the door frame, observing Iruka as he turned the dryer on. Small, puffy circles framed his eyes and he had a slight tremble in his hands. The stress was obvious on the man’s body.

“So…have you heard anything yet?” Yamato shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I have not. How are you really doing, Iruka?” The teacher covered his face with his hands, sobs shaking his body. “Why isn't he home yet, Yamato?!” The older nin pulled Iruka into a hug, trying to calm the upset man. “Hey, its okay. I’m sure Kakashi is perfectly fine. Something probably delayed the mission slightly…” “Two weeks is not slightly!” Yamato grimaced at Iruka’s reaction. _“Kakashi owes me on this one.”_ Iruka pulled himself away from Yamato, wiping the tears away. “I’m sorry, Yamato, but I’m just a damn mess right now and I don't want to think what I think happened. I just want him home already.” Yamato smiled. “Come here,” he took Iruka by the hand, “I have someone who wants to see you.” Iruka looked at Yamato with a puzzled look. “Yamato, I really don't want to…” “Just trust me, okay?” Yamato cut him off. Iruka swallowed and nodded. “Okay.”

Yamato smiled and lead Iruka back to the front door. Iruka reached for his jacket but was stopped. “I don’t think you will need that.” Iruka scowled, but hung the jacket back up. “This better be good, Yamato…” The wood user just smiled, opening the door. There stood Kakashi. Iruka’s eyes widened and tears instantly built up. “Hey babe.” Kakashi greeted his lover. “Kakashi!” Iruka threw his arms around his boyfriend, tears streaming down his face. “Thank the gods you’re okay!” Kakashi rocked Iruka softly, running his fingers calmly through his hair. “It felt like forever, and then you didn't come back, and I couldn't stop worrying and stressing out, and now you’re finally home!” Iruka babbled through his sobbing. “I know, babe, and I’m so so sorry about that.” Kakashi tightened his grip around Iruka, not wanting to ever let go. “But I’m here now, and there’s nothing else to worry about.”

Kakashi winked at Yamato, silently dismissing his friend. Yamato bowed. “Well I will let you two catch up then.” He turned to leave, but was caught by Iruka’s hand. “Wait…your vest.” Yamato smiled and took Iruka’s hand. “Don’t worry about it, I have plenty. A little rain won't hurt me either.” Iruka smiled and squeezed Yamato’s hand. “Thank you, Yamato.” Yamato kissed the top of Iruka’s hand. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this little fic. KashiRuka is my favorite pairing. About time I finally posted this. It was started back in 2014! Better late then never right? 
> 
> Read and Review if you liked it!
> 
> \--RadEd---


End file.
